I knew I loved you
by marirosa1979
Summary: It's only 4 chapters, I was inspired by our fight for a season 2, please read and review. A Leddie romance
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like it! Inspired by LEDDIE! The thought of all HH fans wanting a season two inspired this Fanfic! Read n Review and enjoy! It's only 4 chapters!**

**I Knew I loved you! Chapter 1**

**Eddie's POV**

**I just finished filming the series HOLLYWOOD ROCK STAR with Loren Tate, it was an amazing experience, after all, in real life I am a Rock star, what I loved about the script to this show, the character would be singing in the show as well, we just wrapped up season 1, we are hoping the networks will approve a season 2 soon. I know the fans are tweeting and asking, got to love my fans, they mean the world to me.**

**I've been hanging out with the cast even though we're done filming the show for now. But I'm going to be honest, I will do what it takes to see Loren Tate, she's beautiful, amazing and very talented as well. But I miss Loren the person, she played her role perfectly, beautiful inside and out. I loved all the scenes we did together, I miss the kissing scenes, I miss everything about her. I know I can't express my real feelings, I'm dating someone else. Her name is Hillary Moore. But I know she suspects something is going on, I haven't exactly been the perfect boyfriend, and I can't stop thinking of Loren.**

**I'm home working on a new set of songs for my second album that will be released soon. The doorbell rings. It's Hillary, my girlfriend.**

"**You're still working on those songs?" She asked annoyed.**

**She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Eddie quickly turned back to his notes. "Yes I have to finish this for the label."**

"**I'm meeting one of my friends for lunch, came by to ask you to come but I can see you're very busy again."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes. "Why can't you understand that your dad is head of the label and wants these ready by the end of the month."**

"**Should I ask him for more time?" She flipped her hair to the side and retouched her lipstick.**

"**Don't you dare! You go and have fun, I'll see you later."**

"**Ok, you know I would ask!" She turned and left closing the door behind her.**

**Loren's POV**

**Now that we wrapped up season one of Hollywood Rock star I have time to finish my second album that will be released by the end of the year. I love singing, but I enjoy acting and it's also a lot of fun, I always make sure the script is fun and if I like it I will do it, when they offered me the leading role on Hollywood Rock star I was going to turn it down, then I heard Eddie Duran got the leading role too, I knew I had to say yes, I've been a huge fan of his music and his movies, but we both love music, Eddie and I have so much in common, we worked for several months on Hollywood Rock star and I got to know the real Eddie Duran, I must admit he's amazing, gorgeous and very talented. I miss doing the show, I hope the networks approve a season 2, I miss the whole cast, I also met Melissa Sanders, she played my best friend on the show and we became real good friends outside the show.**

**Mel walks in, Loren sits peering through the window.**

"**Hey Lo I have an audition for a small part on a movie, can you come?"**

**Loren walked away from the window and looked through the album of her latest photo shoot. "Yes, I need to drop this off at Jake's office, he said the label needs me to pick the cover of my next album, I think I know which one I like."**

"**Sure I don't want to accept any big roles, just in case we are called back for a season 2."**

"**I know, the fans are really tweeting the networks."**

"**I've noticed you and Eddie are called Leddie." Mel smirked focusing on Loren's reaction.**

"**Are you serious?" Loren smiled she knew the fans shipped her character on the show along with Eddie but she wasn't aware they shipped them outside the show.**

**Mel took out her phone and logged onto twitter. "Here see for yourself."**

**Loren looked at it and bit her lower lip. "I'm sure they know he's dating."**

"**The fans don't care Lo; they love the two of you together."**

**They arrived at Jake's office. Mel noticed who was arriving. "Hey Lo look who's here."**

**Loren exited the car. "Who?" She turned to see Eddie walking into Jake's office too. **

**Mel grabbed Loren's arm. "Hurry up Lo; I want to see his reaction when he sees you."**

"**Mel he has a girlfriend!" She pulled Loren by the arm practically dragging her to the door.**

"**So what? There isn't a ring on her finger yet, you have to admit he's gorgeous." **

"**Of course I know he's gorgeous!"**

**Mel waved as Eddie entered the elevator and held the door open for them. "Hey it's great to see you both."**

**He hugged them both. "You're coming to see Jake about your album Loren?"**

"**Yes Kelly won't stop calling, she needs a cover for it, what about you?"**

"**I need to finish recording and I will be set." He smiled making eye contact with Loren. She noticed and blushed, she was adorable in his eyes, and lately Loren is all he thought about.**

**They arrived and Kelly took Loren into her office, Eddie followed her until she disappeared, Mel noticed and smiled following Loren. Jake turned to talk to Eddie and tried getting his attention. "Earth to Eddie."**

**Eddie realized Jake was talking to him. "Oh yeah I'm sorry Jake."**

"**What's with you lately?"**

"**Nothing why?" Eddie pretended to look busy.**

"**This isn't the first time I catch you daydreaming when it comes to Loren."**

"**Is it that obvious?"**

"**Yes don't let Hillary catch you doing that Eduardo!"**

"**I'm trying Jake, we had a connection while we did the show, I've never felt like this before, it's crazy but it feels so right!"**

"**Hillary is always watching you; I remember she knew exactly when to show up on set, the kissing scenes with Loren, she always managed to be there."**

"**I don't know Jake, I'm getting to a point that I honestly don't care, I want to follow my heart, tell Loren how I really feel."**

"**Hey if we get a season 2 how are you going to manage working with Loren again?"**

**Eddie smirked. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."**

**Jake smiled; this could turn into a huge mess. Hillary had strong connections with her dad being the head of the label that handles Eddie's contracts.**

**Loren walked back returning from Kelly's office. She made eye contact with Jake and smiled. "I'll see you later Jake." She turned to Eddie. "See you later, we meet for coffee in a few days with the gang, don't forget."**

**He let out a huge sigh. "Sure Loren, see you then."**

**As they walked back to the car Mel couldn't resist voicing her opinion. "Lo he likes you."**

**Loren pretended she didn't understand what Mel was talking about. "Who likes me?"  
"Oh Lo, you know what I'm talking about, Eddie does, he looks at you just like he did in character while we did the show."**

**Loren got into the car. "You think so Mel? We're good friends."**

"**Oh yes I know he likes you, just now, as you followed Kelly into her office he couldn't take his eyes off of you."**

**Loren blushed. "It's just your imagination, he has a girlfriend Mel, and he's very happy with her."**

**Mel nudged her. "Ok we'll see Lo."**

**A few days later Loren and Mel were shopping at the Mall. They ran into Hillary. "Hi Loren and Mel, I see we're shopping at the same store, we have great taste, it's fun isn't it?"**

**Loren smiled as she turned to acknowledge Hillary. "Yes I'm recording so I want a few tops, and this store has what I like."**

**Hillary walked close enough to Loren.**

"**I need a favor." Loren turned to face her. "Sure what do you need?"**

"**I know the show ended for now, could you stay away from Eddie?"**

**Loren furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand what the heck she meant. "Excuse me!"**

"**I've been on twitter, I read what the fans are saying, and they're all tweeting about you two belonging together, he's my boyfriend Loren."**

"**Hillary we are friends, we did a show together, that's it."**

"**I don't care; just keep your distance from my man."**

**Mel jumped in. "If you have a problem with your man then you talk to your man!"**

**Hillary laughed. "Whatever, I warned you, you don't want to mess with me."**

**Loren dropped what she was looking at. "Come on Mel, I've lost my interest in shopping!"**

**Mel wouldn't let it end. "Hillary you don't want to mess with me either, talk to your man, you seemed very insecure!"**

**A few hours later Hillary arrived at Eddie's penthouse. "I ran into Loren!" she dropped her bags to the floor. Eddie was playing his guitar. "Really? Did you say hi?"**

"**I had a talk with her!"**

**Eddie stopped playing and turned towards her. "About what?"**

"**I told her to stay away from you, the show ended and I don't see why you have to hang her and the cast."**

"**Hillary they're all my friends, Loren is my friend."**

"**I don't care; you've been acting different since that show ended." She walked closer to him narrowing her eyes at him. "Be honest Eddie, did something happen between you two?"**

**Eddie got up from his chair. "No Hillary, we did a show, we were a couple on the show, we became good friends, the whole cast became very close!"**

**She wouldn't give up. "I don't make a very good enemy Eddie, I have the power to bring you down, don't push me!"**

**Eddie felt tense. He put his guitar down and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a walk, I don't need this right now Hillary, let yourself out!"**

**He walked out slamming the door behind him.**

**Hillary was mad, she paced around the room and took her cell phone out, there was only one way to confirm that nagging feeling she felt.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Loren was still upset, she couldn't even eat and sat outside the balcony of her Condo. "Why would she say that Mel?"**

**Deep down Mel knew Hillary was right, Neither Eddie or Loren would admit it, but she knew there was a huge attraction between these two. She finally got the courage to say something.**

"**Lo she's right, Eddie is attracted to you and you know you are too."**

**Loren got up. She couldn't face her best friend right now; she took the better alternative she could think of at the moment. "I'll see you later Mel, I need to go for a walk."**

**Loren knew where to go, she had a place that always made her feel better, she got into her car and drove to that spot that seemed to help her when she felt sad or just needed time alone and this was a good time for that, deep down she knew Mel was right, she too was starting to have feelings for Eddie; was she that obvious? Hillary suspected it and Mel kept telling her, maybe they were right, but this couldn't happen, she couldn't have feelings for Eddie, he was her co-star, her friend.**

**She arrived at her favorite place, Mulholland hill, the view was amazing, and sitting there made her feel so much better, this was the place where she came to go over the lines to the show Hollywood Rockstar or write her songs, and she loved it, it was a the perfect place to let it all out. After an hour of sitting there and having all of these crazy scenarios running through her head she began to sob quietly; she hated feeling this way, he had a girlfriend, why did she yes to the role? Why these feelings? **

**She heard noise behind her and quickly wiped the tears running down her cheeks. She turned to find a smiling Eddie.**

"**Loren what are you doing here?"**

"**I come here all the time; what are you doing here?"**

**He noticed the shiny tears that caressed her cheeks. "Loren what's wrong?"**

**She turned away, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Nothing, I'm trying to relax that's why I came up here."**

"**I heard you ran into Hillary, I'm sorry!"**

**Loren wouldn't look at him, she knew if she did her feelings would betray her. "It's ok Eddie; I told her we were friends."**

**He searched for her eyes. He wanted to see what those beautiful hazel eyes, he reached for her face his hand shaking as he cupped her chin and slowly turned her face softly towards him. "Loren!"**

**She didn't want to look at him. "Eddie please stop I need to go, if Hillary knows we are here, I know she will be very upset." She tried walking away.**

**Eddie stepped in front of her. "I don't care Loren!"**

**She finally looked at him; he pulled her closer to him. " I can't stay quiet anymore."**

**Loren made eye contact with him. "Eddie what are you saying?"**

**Sorry I know I know, it stops here, what is Eddie going to say to Loren? R & R! Do I continue? Let me know guys! I have 3 more chapters to go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I knew I loved you Chapter 2**

"**Loren I'm tired of telling myself that we are just friends, what I'm trying to say is I love you Loren, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you on set, the more scenes we had, the stronger the connection we had told me it was you, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, I tried to shake it off, but I can't anymore, I'm tired of lying to myself."**

**He leaned towards Loren looking into her eyes, he kissed her softly; he was so careful as he pulled her towards him, Loren finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away looking straight into her beautiful hazel eyes.**

"**Loren does this mean you feel the same way?"**

**She smiled shyly. She placed both of her hands on his face. "Yes Eddie I love you too, I came up here to try and talk myself out of this crazy situation, but I can't anymore."**

**Eddie hugged her and kissed her softly once more; Loren pulled away, her eyes saying so much. "What about Hillary?"**

"**I know Loren, I don't love her, and I guess I never have, and I've been fooling myself."**

"**When I saw her earlier, she warned me to stay away from you."**

"**I don't care what she thinks Loren, I just want to hold you and kiss you, you don't know how many times I dreamed of doing this, I've fallen asleep thinking of you and I wake up thinking of you."**

"**Eddie how could we keep this a secret? Paparazzi gets a hold of this, we're done."**

"**No one knows of this place, it's well hidden, we'll meet up here every day, I need to see you Loren."**

**Loren hesitated, she was afraid of what this could do to both of them. "I don't know Eddie."**

"**Loren we love each other, we'll make this work."**

**She smiled, he had this way of looking at her that made her heart skip a beat. "Ok I'll see you here tomorrow."**

"**I'll wait for you here at 9, we'll be careful Loren, I'll figure a way out of this mess I've created with Hillary."**

**He smiled and brought Loren closer to him. " I love you."**

**She initiated the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**It was after 10 when Loren arrived to her Condo. Mel was sitting watching TV. "Where have you been? I've been texting you like crazy?"**

"**I had to get away, I feel better, and I'm going to shower."**

**Mel didn't feel convinced, something wasn't right.**

**Weeks went by and Loren would leave around 8:30 and return by 11. Mel couldn't take it anymore; she waited in Loren's bedroom. **

**Loren walked in not expecting to find her in her room and jumped at the sound of Mel's voice. "Lo where do you go each night? What's going on?"**

"**Mel you scared me! What are you doing here?"**

"**Loren this ends tonight! Where are you going each night? Are you ok?"**

"**Mel I don't know what you mean?"**

**She tried to stay busy putting her things away, avoiding eye contact with Mel. "Loren Elizabeth Tate you can't fool me!"**

**Loren finally looked at her friend, she met during the filming of Hollywood Rock star, they became good friends and very close, she knew Mel would not let up.**

"**Lo are you seeing a married man?"**

"**Mel are you crazy? Of course not!"**

**Mel's eyes widen when she realized who it was. "Omg Lo, it's Eddie isn't it?"**

**Loren didn't want to look at Mel. "What are you saying?"**

"**Lo you and Eddie, I'm right aren't i?"**

**Loren started to cry. "Mel I've never been this happy, we're in love!"**

"**Lo he's cheating on Hillary with you?"**

**Loren turned away mortified. "Mel don't say it that way, we're in love, we meet at Mulholland hill, we sit and talk and cuddle and we kiss, we can't be seen together, not yet, but I'm so happy Mel."**

"**Lo I'm so happy for you, but when will he make things right?"**

"**I know Mel, we've talked about it, for now this is what we'll do, please don't say anything, I trust you Mel."**

"**Lo I wouldn't hurt you, but please be careful."**

**She smiled. "I know Mel, we are."**

**A week later there was a red carpet event, Eddie arrived with Hillary holding his arm, she loved the attention she got when she was with Eddie, he looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Loren, finally he saw her walk in with Mel, she looked beautiful in her red strapless dress, the reporters were asking questions about Hollywood Rock star, wondering if there would be a season 2! Eddie tried to answer as many questions as he could, he was distracted, it killed him not to be by Loren right now. Eddie walked away but Hillary saw her chance to be photographed with Eddie and stopped to pose, she proceeded to kiss him as the flashes went off. Loren's heart skip a beat as she watched them; she turned and walked into the huge theater. **

"**Lo you know this was going to happen!"**

"**I know Mel, I had to come, I'm presenting an award, I couldn't get away from this event."**

"**I know, come on, let's look for our seats. "It was midnight before the two were headed back to their Limo, Loren was heart-broken, after seeing Eddie every day for weeks, this was the first night they wouldn't see each other. Eddie noticed when Loren Left, he turned to Hillary. **

"**I'm tired, it's been a long day, and I have so much to do tomorrow."**

"**Eddie the parties are just getting started, there's so many I need to hang out with."**

**She walked away he looked at his phone, there was no way he could call Loren, or even text her right now, he had to be careful with so many eyes on him, after a few hours he dropped Hillary off at her place and arrived home sending Loren a quick text.**

**("Loren I missed you so much, see you tomorrow, I love you!")**

**Loren stood in her shower letting the warm water sooth her body, it hurt so much to see Eddie with Hillary, and not be able to hold his arm and kiss him. She missed him so much. She was finally done and stepped out of the shower and heard her phone buzz telling her there was a new message. She smiled when she read the text Eddie had sent her. She replied.**

**("I'll see you tomorrow, I missed you, love you too Eddie.") She smiled; she couldn't wait for the next day to see him again.**

**The following day Loren went about her business, she finished recording her album after several hours at the studio. Kelly had several events for Loren to attend that morning, everywhere she went fans always asked about a season 2 of the show. After running around all day, she was looking forward to seeing Eddie that evening, she drove to their secret spot and went up to wait, the view was amazing that evening, the stars where shining so bright. She looked at her watch, it was after 9, Eddie was never late, where could he be? She heard noise and a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw Eddie.**

**She practically flew into his arms. "You had me worried!"**

**Eddie didn't say another word; he held her and kissed her. "I missed you babe, sorry I'm late, Hillary wanted to come over, I'm so glad the studio called her for an audition, I couldn't take another day without you."**

**Loren smiled. He sat on the ledge pulling Loren towards him. She leaned on him. "I wanted to be with you at the Awards event last night; it was so hard to see you with her."**

"**I know, be patient Loren while I get out of this whole mess." He sat up to take something out of his pocket. He smiled as he handed Loren a small box.**

**Loren's eye lit up. "Eddie what is it?"**

"**Open it." She did, and she smiled as she saw a beautiful necklace with a heart locket. "This is beautiful, I love it."**

"**Let me help you put it on, open the heart locket, I had it inscribed."**

**Loren smiled and sighed. "Luv you always LT&ED" I will always wear it Eddie."**

"**That's the idea, don't take it off, I want you to hold the heart with your hand and think of me."**

"**I always think of you, I'm very happy you're in my life."**

**He leaned in to kiss her. He couldn't get enough of Loren. They cuddled and talked and before either one of them realized it was almost midnight. "Eddie it's late, what if Hillary is looking for you?"**

"**She was called to do an audition; I'm sure she's still there."**

"**We better go, I have several early appointments, you know how Kelly loves to keep me busy, and I'm going to have my own line of perfume and bath sets."**

**Eddie moved his eye brows up and down. "You're a huge tease, you know that?"**

" **What do you mean?"**

"**I love holding you and taking in your scent."**

**Loren got up and pulled Eddie up. "I love you!"**

"**I'll probably be by Jake in the morning, so we might run into each other."**

"**I know, I hate it, I hate pretending Eddie."**

"**I know Babe, but this will soon be over, I have to end it with Hillary, you know I love you."**

**They kissed once more and walked towards their car. "Eddie I can't wait until were free to show the whole world how we feel."**

"**Loren the moment I saw you on set for Hollywood Rock star and got to know you more each day, I knew I loved you that moment on."**

**Loren downcast her look blushing and feeling his look. "I've never felt like this Eddie, I had never fallen in love." She looked him in the eyes. "Until now, I love you so much I want everyone to know."**

"**We will very soon." He replied kissing her hand.**

**Loren's phone buzzed. "It's Mel she's worried, it's late."**

"**What will you tell her?"**

**Loren smiled looking at him again. "She knows Eddie, I can't fool Mel."**

**Eddie's eyes widen. "What did she say?"**

"**She said she knew it while we headed towards the end of the show."**

"**What she could tell there was an attraction between us?"**

**Loren blushed as she held Eddie's hand. "I guess so, she said our kissing scenes looked too real, and every time you looked at me, she knew it meant more than what our characters were saying or doing."**

"**Wow Mel is smart, I wonder how many more we couldn't fool?"**

"**Hillary for sure, the day I ran into her, she hinted something was up, she was upset at the fans for shipping us on the show and outside of the show."**

"**Don't worry about her."**

**He kissed her and held her hand as they both walked towards their cars and drove away.**

**The following morning Loren sat drinking some tea outside on her balcony. Mel joined with her cup of coffee.**

"**Lo you were really late last night, it was midnight when I went to bed and you weren't home yet."**

"**I know time flies when I'm with Eddie."**

"**Boy you're really heads over heels in love with him aren't you?" Mel smirked.**

**Loren turned to look at her. "Can't you tell by now?"**

"**Loren your eyes light up at the mention of his name, look at you, you're blushing and I bet the butterflies are fluttering everywhere in your tummy?"**

"**Yes I want to tell the whole world that I'm in love with Eddie Duran."**

"**So how long have you two have been sneaking around?"**

**Loren gushed with a cute laugh. "Can you believe it's been close to 3 months?"**

"**Lo he's got to end it with Hillary; I don't know how you do it girl!"**

**Loren got up and walked back into her condo. "I know Mel, he has to be careful, and he said he's doing it soon."**

"**I have a feeling he's afraid of what Hillary can do, her dad owns a lot of the labels doing business with Jake Madsen."**

**Loren bit her lower lip. "I had not even thought of that Mel."**

"**That alone can hurt Eddie's career, I guess that's why he's thinking of a smart way to break up with her."**

**Loren's smile turned to a worried look. "I hope everything will work out for us."**

**Later that evening, Hillary sat in her apartment looking through some scripts. She had done so many auditions and no one was calling her back. "I might have to talk to daddy about these idiots who can't tell I'm the most talented girl in Hollywood!"**

**Her doorbell rang and she walked to the open the door. "You finally show up, do you have everything I need?"**

"**I think you'll be pleased with my work." The man handed Hillary a yellow manila envelope. "Thank you and here is your payment."**

**He left and she closed the door. She seemed pleased as she opened the large envelope.**

**I know I know, but it's fun ending it like this!….what is this witch up too? R & R !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew I loved you chapter 3**

**Hillary managed to open the envelope and read the report. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to read and then proceeded to look through the pictures that were enclosed. Her breathing was shallow; she threw all of the papers on the floor. "How could you do this to me? Now you will know what it's like to make me angry!"**

**She picked up the papers and grabbed the bag slamming the door behind her. Eddie was leaving his penthouse, anxious to see Loren; he arrived to their spot before she did, he sat waiting for her to arrive.**

**Loren arrived parking next to Eddie, she smiled, he was waiting for her. She exited her car running up the hill. She smiled more when he saw him waiting with a bouquet of flowers.**

"**Eddie you got here before I did today!"**

"**I was counting the hours to see you, these are for you babe." He handed her a bouquet of flowers.**

"**Eddie they're beautiful." She leaned in to kiss him. "I love you." She placed her hand inside of her blouse and took her locket out, I've kissed it all day today, I've thought of you all day."**

**Eddie held her face with his two hands and gently brought her close enough to peck her nose softly. "Loren I'm talking to Hillary tonight, so after tonight you and I can be seen together."**

"**Really, are you sure?"**

"**Yes I'm sure, I've thought about it all day and I can't pretend with her anymore."**

"**You've made me so happy Eddie."**

**They kissed, after a few hours together, they went their separate ways. As Eddie headed home he noticed his phone buzzing. He was happy he had left it in the car. He noticed it was Hillary and decided to ignore her call and continued on his way home.**

**As he entered his penthouse, Jeffrey ran to his side. "Mr. Duran, Miss Hillary has been waiting a few hours for you."**

"**She's upstairs?" asked Eddie**

"**Yes, she didn't look too happy." Jeffrey pushed the elevator button.**

**Eddie rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the warning Jeffrey." He walked into the elevator heading to the top floor.**

**When the elevator doors opened he noticed his door was slightly opened. He went inside, he knew there would be an argument for sure, and she would be asking where he was all evening!**

"**Hillary, I'm home."**

**She was walking down the stairs. "Well I see you're finally home!"**

"**Yeah, what are you doing upstairs in my room?"**

"**Oh I'm packing your things!"**

**Eddie furrowed his eyes brows. "Packing my things for what?"**

"**I spoke to my dad, we're headed to New York, and you will finish recording your album there."**

"**You must be crazy, I'm not going anywhere, I'm glad you're here, we need to talk."**

"**Oh I bet you are." She threw the yellow envelope to him. "How dare you Eddie?"**

**Eddie looked at the envelope lying on the floor. "What is your problem? What is this?"**

"**Oh please open it, I want you to read and see what it's about!"**

**Eddie did as he was told. He let out a long sigh once he knew what had Hillary so upset. "You had me followed?"**

"**Yes I knew you were up to something, but I didn't expect you to be cheating on me with Loren, how could you Eddie, I told her to leave you alone, told her to stay away from you and this is what you do?"**

"**Hillary I don't love you anymore, I'm in love with Loren, I have been for a while, I'm glad you know so we can end things tonight, this way you can go on with your life and Loren and I can be together, no need to hide how she and I feel for each other."**

**Hillary let out a huge laugh. "Oh it's that simple, you see you forgot I always get my way, I spoke to my dad, we're leaving for New York, if you don't do as I ask, your Loren's career ends now, she will no longer be able to sell anything, record anything, she will no longer be able to do any TV shows or movies, so you chose Eddie, you know I can, my dad owns everything in the Hollywood, so do we continue to pack?"**

"**Hillary you would stoop that low?"**

"**I'm not going to get dumped over a twit like Loren, we leave tonight and you will be the perfect boyfriend, or everything you've worked for will be gone Eddie, you know I can do it, one call from me and daddy finishes you off, but Loren, she will end up in the gutter."**

"**I can always call Jake! "**

"**FYI Eddie, my dad owns everything Jake has, you see, there is nothing you can do my loving boyfriend!" Her tone was sarcastic and loud!**

"**You leave Loren alone Hillary!"**

"**Ok then, we leave tonight, and she will continue to have everything she enjoys!"**

**Eddie stood there quietly, his heart shattering into a million pieces.**

**The following morning Loren was up early and making French toast. Mel came out of her room smiling. "Someone had a good night."**

**Loren smiled and ran to hug Mel. "Eddie broke up with Hillary last night."**

"**Really? Wow that's exciting Lo, so what's the plan?"**

"**He said we could be together, we don't have to hide."**

**Mel was skeptical. "Loren I'm worried, Hillary is a tough cookie, I can't see her letting go of Eddie, she has a huge ego, and this is Eddie Duran we're talking about, huge well known rock star, platinum records, he's done movies and TV shows."**

**Loren suddenly felt worried. "Mel why are you so negative? I told you he's breaking up with her to be with me."**

"**Loren I don't doubt Eddie, its Hillary who worries me, she's a total witch, I'm sorry but its true!"**

"**I'll see him later, I'm sure he's going to have good news."**

"**I know he loves you Lo." Loren continued making french toast, she held the locket and squeezed it with her hands, she was sure Mel meant well.**

**After breakfast Mel went online to check Facebook and twitter. She smiled as she read some of her friend's tweets. Her eyes widen as she read the newest tweet just posted by Hillary.**

**(The amazing HillaryMoore off to New York with my gorgeous boyfriend therealEddieDuran, he's recording in the big apple. Muah to our fans!)**

**She turned to see Loren sitting looking through her phone. "Lo did you call Eddie?"**

"**I did, but it keeps going to voicemail. Why?"**

"**You better see this." Loren didn't like the sound of Mel's voice. As she approached she noticed Mel scrolling through twitter as more tweets posted.**

"**What's up?" asked a worried Loren.**

**Mel pointed to Hillary's tweet. "He's gone Lo; he's on his way to New York."**

"**How? Why?"**

**Mel stood up and gave her the biggest hug. "Lo I told you, you can't mess with Hillary."**

"**This isn't something Eddie would do; this is all Hillary Mel."**

**She grabbed her locket and kissed it. "I've lost Eddie Mel, and she couldn't handle him breaking up with her."**

"**Oh Loren, I'm so sorry!"**

**Loren sat and began to sob; all Mel could do was hug her best friend.**

**Several hours later, Eddie and Hillary were exiting her jet plane, she signaled for a limo and they were driven to one of the Hotel's her dad owned in New York.**

**Eddie sat quietly, all he could think of was Loren, he couldn't even say good-bye, hold her, kiss her one more time, and his heart hurt so much! He was upset Hillary was blackmailing him to stay with her.**

**As the Limo approached the hotel Eddie turned to Hillary. "I want my own room; you can't force to share the room with you."**

**Hillary smiled. "I don't care, it's fine, I have a line of men waiting to date me Eddie, I just can't have you dumping me Hillary Moore for a nobody like Loren Tate, and do you know how humiliating that would be? Of course if you run back to her, one call to my daddy and it's over for her, you couldn't handle what I would do to her Eddie."**

"**So knowing I don't love you or care for you at all doesn't matter?"**

**She let out an annoying laugh. "As long as the world thinks you and I are in love, I don't care what or how you feel."**

**They exited the Limo and walked into the Hotel, Eddie immediately requested his own room. As they entered the elevators Hillary stopped Eddie. "Oh one more thing, here's your new cell phone, I've had it programmed so I'll know who and where you call, I will know if you try and call Loren, all I threatened to do to Loren still applies."**

"**You're kidding right?"**

"**Try me Eddie." She smirked as she opened the door to her room and walked in, slamming the door behind her. Eddie was fuming. He leaned on his door, his eyes welled up. He had lost Loren, there was no way he would allow Hillary to hurt Loren and her career, he loved her too much, he was willing to stay with Hillary as long as Loren could continue her life and career without him.**

**After several months, Loren kept busy, that's all she could do, it killed her not having news from Eddie, she would look online to see what he was up too, she smiled as she read his next album would be released soon. She was releasing her own album in a few weeks. Kelly had called her to come and sign some endorsement papers.**

"**Hey Loren, you're a little early."**

"**I want to get those papers signed for you; I'm having dinner with my mom and Mel."**

"**Oh Loren, get ready to travel."**

**Loren signed the papers and looked up towards Kelly. "Where and why?"**

"**You're releasing your album in a few weeks; the label called this morning."**

**Loren smiled, a trip right now would be great, she needed to keep busy, she couldn't stop thinking of Eddie, and how much she loved him.**

"**So where am I headed?"**

"**Label made arrangements for you to fly to Florida, Disneyworld wants you to come and sign copies for the fans, the Disney Princesses will also be there, one of your songs,( Princess for a day) was their favorite song, and they're turning the whole thing into a contest, the little girl that wins will be a Princess for the day."**

"**Really? That's great; I'm going to invite Mel."**

"**Sure, Get ready to leave in a few days Lo, and I'll meet you there later."**

"**Sounds good any news on a season 2?"**

"**Jake says the networks are starting to listen to the fans! Maybe we're getting a yes soon."**

"**I hope so, how will we get Eddie back here?"**

"**Jake already told him, he says he's ready to return as soon as we get a yes for the second season."**

**Loren hesitated but had to ask Kelly. "Why did he leave Kelly?"**

**Kelly rolled her eyes. "Hillary's dad wanted him doing the album in New York, I hate that he has the power to treat Eddie like a puppet."**

"**I think its Hillary making all of the choices for Eddie."**

"**Don't quote me, but I think she's making all of the calls, she's a witch!"**

**Loren grabbed her bag as she headed to the door. "Yeah I saw that a while back, see ya in Florida Kelly."**

**Meanwhile..**

**Eddie was working on a cover for his album; he had done several photo shoots and had to pick a picture. His thoughts always went towards Loren; he missed her so much. Hillary walked in.**

"**I would appreciate if you would please knock, why do you have a card key to my room?"**

**Hillary laughed. "Oh please Eddie, I call the shots here, listen you better get ready and pack."**

**He turned quickly. "Why we're going back to LA?"**

"**Oh no, you're not going to see LA for a while, I spoke to my dad, there's a charity concert coming up!"**

"**What if I don't want to go?"**

**Hillary smiled as she walked up close to Eddie; she held his face with her hands. "You really can say much sweetie." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm calling the shots remember? Loren is doing very well right now, I don't think you want to see her lose it all."**

**Eddie pushed her away. "I'm not a toy Hillary, get your claws off of me, it's enough you have me here against my will."**

"**Just get ready, in 3 to 4 days we are off to Florida!"**

**Oh oh…Eddie and Loren on their way to Florida! Will they see each other? R & R? Next chapter is the last one! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was a lot of fun, hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**I knew I loved you Chapter 4**

**Eddie walked away from Hillary, was this how his life would play from now on? Controlled by this woman because he loved Loren, was he meant to be away from the woman he loved?**

"**I want to end this now Hillary, I can't live like this?"**

"**You have no choice, I'll tell you when you can leave, when I'm good and tired of you, no one dumps Hillary Moore, no one!" She pointed her finger at him.**

"**I'm going for a walk." He walked towards the door slamming it behind him. Hillary smiled. "It's a great feeling to have this power."**

**Several days later a Limo arrived to pick up Loren and Mel, they were on their way to the airport to fly to Disneyworld, Mel was so excited and so was Loren. **

"**I think this trip will do us both good Mel."**

"**I feel like I'm five again, I can't wait to see Mickey."**

"**I know, I think deep down we are all kids at heart when it comes to Mickey Mouse."**

**They boarded the Jet Plane and took off, arriving in Orlando a few hours later. They were driven to one of the resorts in Disneyworld.**

**The manager of the resort approached Loren. "I just spoke to Kelly, there's a charity concert here in a few days, could you sign some of your albums for the fans there, a percentage of the sales will go for the charity, plus pictures with you and the Disney princesses will be part of the package, Kelly said it was ok with her."**

**Loren smiled. "Sure that would be fine, it's a great idea."**

"**Oh I'm so glad you agreed, thank you, I'll call Kelly and let her know."**

"**You're welcome." Loren walked to her room, she found Mel putting on her Mickey ears. "Mel where did you get those?"**

"**They were here in the room, don't I look pretty? Here this one is yours; they put our names on them."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "That's very sweet."**

"**So what's on the agenda?" asked a hyper Mel.**

"**There's a concert for charity in a few days, I'm supposed to sign my album for fans and take pictures with the fans and the Disney princesses."**

"**That sounds like fun!Your fans love you Lo."**

"**Yes and I love them too, right now I'm starving, let's go eat."**

**Loren and Mel spend a few days enjoying Disneyworld. The day of the concert arrive, Loren would be sitting near a huge table with her latest CD's spread all over the table, three Disney princesses stood nearby, they would open in an hour.**

**At the airport, Eddie and Hillary were arriving. Eddie felt like a mechanical robot, each day he felt worst, he was falling apart on the inside, he would give anything to see Loren one last time. He had to think of something, this wasn't worth it, maybe losing it all wouldn't matter, he would be happy with Loren by his side. She is all he needed. A Limo was waiting for them and drove them to a resort in Disneyworld, it was a huge suite, Eddie walked inside looking for his own bedroom, he would perform at this charity concert and then walk back to his room, and he had not spoken to Hillary who seemed content with their living situation.**

"**Eddie I'm going to shower, order us some lunch, or dinner, then we have a meeting with the manager in charge of the concert."**

**Eddie walked over to the phone in the living room area and called room service. He sat outside in the balcony area, he loved coming to Disneyworld but right now nothing interested Eddie at all.**

**Not far from where Eddie sat Loren was already signing CD's for her fans, people of all ages stood in line waiting to meet her and take a picture. She looked beautiful, wearing a cute tank top and shorts, she wore her Minnie ears, and she smiled with each fan that approached her table. Mel helped out by bringing the fans to the area where they took pictures with the princesses and Loren.**

**A few hours later Loren took a break, the concert was about to start and she and Mel looked inside to see how people were already walking in to take their seats.**

"**Lo your hand must be sore, you signed over 200 CD's."**

"**It was fun Mel, meeting all my amazing fans."**

"**I wonder who's coming to perform at this concert."**

"**I don't know, I was just asked to come and release my CD here, sign and take pictures, I'm glad Mel, lately I don't feel like performing, I miss Eddie so much."**

"**I know Lo, I'm so sorry, you have to move on, he's not coming back, I have a feeling he's made his choice."**

**Loren downcast her look. "It was made for him Mel, I'm sure Hillary is behind this whole mess, he loves me, he told me, I felt it every time he kissed me, he wouldn't play with my feelings this way, I know Eddie, we did the show for 100 episodes, I got to know the real Eddie Duran, and when he said he loved me I believe him."**

**Mel walked up behind her best friend and hugged her. "I know Lo, be patient, things have a way of working out, and I'm so sure it will."**

"**Thank you Mel, I don't want to give up, if we get another season for Hollywood Rock star, I don't know what to do when Eddie returns to reprise his role on the show."**

"**Things will be ok by then, you'll see Lo."**

"**Thanks Mel, I don't know what I would do without you."**

"**Lo let's go get something to drink, then we'll sneak inside to watch the concert.**

**Loren's phone buzzed, she took it out.**

"**Kelly texted me, she doesn't know if she'll make it, she's very busy and had to fly to Texas."**

"**Great news, we can have more fun here, how long do we have to be here?"**

"**Kelly said until Saturday, we can leave Sunday morning."**

**They continued to walk, Mel eyes widened stopping suddenly, and Loren stopped a few more steps and she would have run into her. "Mel watch it, I almost fell."**

**She noticed Mel was looking in another direction and turned to see what she was looking at. "Lo it's Eddie."**

"**Where?" Loren looked harder. "Mel you're seeing things, I don't see him."**

**Mel pointed. "Lo he's right there."**

**Loren turned to see Eddie walking with Hillary towards the side entrance of the building where the concert was being held at.**

"**He's performing Mel, come on, let's hurry back, I have to see him."**

"**Lo be careful, Hillary is with him."**

"**I now, I just need to see him, I miss him so much!"**

**Both girls walked into the stadium that was being used for the charity concert. Loren walked on the left aisle with less light; she had to see Eddie, even if it meant watching him perform.**

**Mel noticed where he was. "He's over there Lo, he's alone."**

"**I know, but if Hillary is nearby I know she will cause problems, I can't do that to him."**

"**You're really set on blaming his disappearance on her."**

**Loren turned towards Mel. "Lo I know Eddie wouldn't just leave, she's behind this whole mess, I feel it, he told me he loved me and I know he means it, he wouldn't play with my feelings."**

**Mel gave Loren a small smile. "I know Lo, I'm sorry if I keep saying that over and over, if that's what you think I won't run over there right now and punch him in the face for running out on you."**

"**Don't you dare, look at him Mel, he's sad, I can see it, he's going with the motions, and it kills me to see him like this."**

"**Once he starts performing you'll see the real Eddie, the one his fans love so much!"**

**Loren eyes filled with tears. "The Eddie I love Mel, I don't know how I can do a season 2 and pretend."**

**Mel looked at Loren. " Lo don't cry, you'll be ok, things will work out."**

**The concert started. One by one the musicians participating in the concert each sang 3 songs, finally Eddie was up, Loren sat watching him, Mel was right, he was a professional first, his performance was the best so far, doing what he did best, singing for his fans.**

**He finished waving to the fans, he walked off stage, and Loren turned to Mel. "Let's go Mel; I don't need to run into Eddie right now."**

**Loren and Mel exited the building the same way they came in, and they went straight to their room, Loren sobbed quietly that night in bed, she missed Eddie so much, watching him that night reminded her how much she loved him.**

**By Sunday Loren was done and she and Mel prepared to go back home. "Mel hurry, I'm going down to the lobby, I'll meet you downstairs."**

"**Ok Lo, I won't be long."**

**The elevator doors opened and Loren exited pulling her luggage, she heard her name and turned. "Loren!"**

**Loren turned rolling her eyes. "Hillary what are you doing here?"**

"**I guess the same thing you are, I thought I saw you the night of the concert and I was right."**

"**I'm came to work Hillary."**

**Hillary laughed. "I saw you at the charity concert."**

"**I didn't know Eddie would be here."**

**Eddie was suspicious when he heard Hillary talking on the phone back at the Hotel and he heard Loren's name in her conversation, he followed her, and he stopped when he saw Loren and Hillary in the lobby. He walked close enough to hear them and not be seen.**

"**Let's stop pretending here Loren."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I know Eddie was cheating on me with you."**

**Loren walked closer to her. "Ok let's stop pretending then, I know you took Eddie away, I know you're somehow blackmailing him, you're forcing him to be away from his home, I always knew you were a witch, but leave him alone, I give you my word, I will stay away from Eddie, let him go about his business and his career, I will never come near him, I'm willing to leave LA if that's what you want."**

"**How will I know you're not lying?" Hillary smirked.**

"**I love Eddie, I always will, but I want him to be happy and away from your claws, I give you my word that I will stay away, I'll do what it takes Hillary for Eddie."**

**Hillary smiled. "Ok we have a deal, have a happy life Loren."**

**The elevator doors opened and Mel exited. She ran to Loren's side. "What is that witch doing here?"**

"**Let's go Mel, I need to get away."**

**The waiting Limo drove them to the airport. Hillary returned to the Hotel. Eddie came in a few moments later.**

"**Oh you're back, we're off to Europe, I would pack if I were you."**

**Eddie let out a small laugh. "It ends today Hillary."**

"**What ends today?"**

"**I called your dad, he had no idea of your threats to me, and he said you never told him anything about me, you lied Hillary, I was an idiot to believe you, I just heard you talking to Loren, I'm heading back to LA, back to Loren and away from you."**

"**No!" She ran trying to hit Eddie but he stopped her. "How could you stop loving me, we had it all Eddie, we were the IT couple, and you dumped me for her!"**

**Eddie moved his arm away from her grip. "You never loved me and you have no idea what it means."**

"**I will kill myself if you leave me Eddie."**

"**I'm done Hillary, I'm out of here."**

**He turned walking back to his room, he had to get out of there, and he knew where he had to be.**

**Hours later Loren and Mel arrived back in LA. Loren was quiet and sad, the moment they entered their apartment Loren dropped to the sofa crying. "Lo please don't cry."**

"**Mel I will never see Eddie again, I have to talk to Jake, I have to leave LA, I can't be in the same city as Eddie."**

"**Why did you tell Hillary you would walk away from the man you love?"**

"**I had to release Eddie from her claws, his happiness is all I need Mel."**

**Mel walked to Loren and hugged her. "It's going to be ok Lo."**

**A few hours later Loren was getting out of the shower. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door.**

"**Lo where are you going?"**

" **I need to be at our spot and think about my future elsewhere."**

"**I'll have lunch ready when you get back."**

**Loren drove to the spot where she and Eddie had spent so many romantic moments. She sat at the corner of the ledge, the view was amazing. The sun was starting to set for the day. She remembered she was wearing the necklace Eddie gave her and held the locket in her hand. She lost track of time. She looked at her watch and realized it was getting late; She smiled wondering why Mel had not called her yet. She got up and proceeded to return to her car and suddenly she stopped.**

"**Eddie what are you doing here?"**

"**Mel told me where I could find you."**

"**You can't be here with me, if Hillary see's you…" Eddie interrupted her before she could go on. "Shhh, you don't have to worry about Hillary anymore, I heard what you told her in Florida, I'm done with her and her lies."**

"**Eddie I don't want her doing anything to hurt you or your career."**

**Eddie walked closer cupping her chin. "I haven't been happy since I left a few months ago, I Love you Loren, I knew I loved you the moment we met to do Hollywood Rock star, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with."**

**Loren smiled and a tiny tear escaped her orbs. "I love you too Eddie."**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Both Eddie and Loren's phone buzzed, Loren pulled away smiling. "It's probably Mel."**

**Eddie took his phone out and so did Loren, they smiled when they read the text from Jake. "Hey it's a YES for season 2 of Hollywood Rock star."**

**He leaned in to kiss his girl. The fans never gave up neither did the cast, the show was back on and Eddie had his girl. **

**The End.**

**Ok guys, please review! We can't give up! WeNeedHHs2! I hope you liked this short story.**

**Muah! Leddie 4 ever guys! **


End file.
